


Guardian Angel

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Casshern Sins
Genre: Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you feel alone and abandoned, there is always a guardian angel looking out for you. One-shot set after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all out there I have returned with my second story for this genre and my first for Casshern Sins it's self. By the way, I know full well Ringo isn't human but, she's the daughter of Leda so I included her being a mother in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins I just love the series nor do I own "A Path" but, I love the song so much it's the reason episode 8 is my favorite.

A gentle breeze passed through the field blowing petals into the blue sky. The wind caused he flowers in the meadow to blow back and forth as their caregiver, a woman in her late thirties, took a momentary break from watering the flowers to enjoy the wind.

"That feels so good." said Ringo as smiled before following a daily routine picking flowers and heading then departing the field to a pair of graves near their home.

"Hello Lyuze. Hello Ohji." said Ringo who sat at the graves for what seemed like forever before reluctant leaving and heading back home.

"Welcome home hon." said Sander as Ringo walked through the door of the home she occupied since she lived with Casshern, Ohji, Lyuze and Friender.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" asked Ringo after giving her husband a kiss.

"It was boring as usual." answered Sander, a cyborg in his mid-thirties who was about six feet tall, had fair "skin" and brown hair. He worn a white, button-down shirt and worn-out slacks.

"Now where is that daughter of ours?" asked Ringo looking around.

"She went out to ocean a few of her friends earlier. I told her not to stay out to late so she should be home soon." answered Sander before adding with a smirk, "She takes after her mother."

"Mommy! Daddy!" came the voice of a young girl.

"Speaking of her. Lyuze, I'm sure you had a good day." said Ringo hugging the girl.

"Yes mommy." replied the little girl smiling who looked very much like Ringo at that age.

"So, what exactly did you do hon?" asked Ringo.

"We played in the water and I found these pretty shells." said Lyuze showing off the shells she had stacked in her arms.

"You're so much like your mother it's scary." laughed Sander.

"It was so much fun!" cried Lyuze happily, "But, Jenny was telling all these crazy stories."

"Kids always play make-believe." said Sander.

"But, she kept saying it was real though." replied Lyuze.

"What was she saying?" asked Ringo.

"She was saying one person ruined the WHOLE planet." said Lyuze stretching out her arms to emphasize whole as her shells fell to the floor, "I forget his name but, Jenny said he started the Ruin when he killed Luna. But, Luna's alive so that couldn't have happened."

"My God." said Ringo pulling out a chair and sitting down, "It's been years since anyone's mentioned him."

"Who mommy?" asked Lyuze picking up the shells.

"Casshern." answered Ringo.

"That was his name!" cried out Lyuze happily, "You heard of him too mommy."

"You're mother knew him." replied Sander.

"Casshern was real. I met him when I was your age and saw him several more times when I was traveling with my guardian Ohji. I even traveled with him and the original Lyuze, who I named you after, for a while Ohji was working. Friender used to be his dog. We looked for Luna but, after finding her we decided against her healing and the we all lived here until Lyuze and Ohji passed away. After that Casshern left Friender and I here while he went back to confront Luna and Braiking Boss. He killed Braiking Boss then confronted Luna. After that Casshern left and I never saw him again." explained Ringo sadly.

"Why didn't he come back?" asked Lyuze.

"I'm not sure honey but, he had to have had a very good reason. Casshern would never had abandon me because he felt like it." answered Ringo.

 

That night darkness had befallen the small home of Ringo and her family they all tuckered in for bed. Ringo was lying in her bed with Sander but, as the night slowly passed she couldn't sleep. In the middle of the night she felt a strange sensation. She soon realized she was being watched from the window. Ringo wasn't sure what to do: she tried shaking Sander to wake him up but, he was sound asleep.

"I can't runaway. Casshern never ran away and neither will I." said Ringo who took a deep breath and rolled over to see Casshern standing in the window causing the woman to jump out of bed but, as she ran to the window Casshern turned around and began walking away.

"Casshern wait!" cried out Ringo who ran out the door and went after Casshern only to have him get further away while she only ran in place.

"Honey wake up. Wake up." came the voice of Sander as Ringo shot up in her bed.

"It was a dream. But, it felt so real." said Ringo her hands shaking.

"What dream?" asked Sander.

"I was in bed and Casshern was watching me through the window." answered Ringo.

 

Ringo couldn't get the dream out of her head. She spent the entire day obsessing on her dream and trying to figure out what it could have meant.

"Are you coming to bed dear?" asked Sander the night had once again fallen.

"Not until I figure out why I dreamed about Casshern." answered Ringo.

"Lyuze mentioned Casshern and you knew him while you were a little girl. That's it." replied Sander.

"There has to be more to it." said Ringo, "Maybe, it was trying to tell me something."

"Honey-" began Sander with a sigh only to get cut off.

"What if it was trying to tell me Casshern is returning." said Ringo wide-eyed before running outside the house and sitting on the porch.

"What are you doing honey?" asked Sander as he approached the woman.

"My dream was telling me Casshern is returning. I want to be the first to see him so I'm waiting right here and you can't talk me out of it." answered Ringo parking herself.

"Goodnight honey." said Sander knowing better to argue with Ringo especially about Casshern.

 

Ringo sat on the porch and she waited and waited but, no sign of Casshern was to be found. Ringo waited with no intent of missing Casshern but, she soon found herself struggling to remain awake. As Ringo drifted in and out of sleep, she saw a familiar figure before her.

"Casshern!" said Ringo trying to stand up only to get a feeling of being weighed down while Casshern turned and began walking away, "Don't go!"

Ringo managed to finally stand up but, she nearly fell back down due to what felt like an eminence weight on her. Ringo began calling out to Casshern but, as she ran he only seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Honey wake up." said Sander shaking his wife awake.

"Where's Casshern?" asked Ringo looking around frantically.

"He was never here. You were having another nightmare." answered Sander.

"Casshern was here! I know he's coming back!" cried out Ringo.

"Let's not fight with Lyuze around." suggested Sander.

"You're right." replied Ringo calming down, "Lyuze, why don't you go out for a bit? I'm sure they're are some beautiful flowers waiting to be picked."

"Pretty flowers!" called out Lyuze running outside and taking off with a joyous enthusiasm.

"Don't forget to take Friender with you!" called Ringo.

"Come on Friender!" cried out Lyuze and the dog ran off with her.

"Honey, I'm really getting worried about you." said Sander.

"I'm fine. I'll be better when I see Casshern." huffed Ringo.

"Maybe, Casshern isn't coming back." replied Sander careful to chose his words.

"He is!" cried out Ringo defensively, "He wouldn't just leave me!"

"That's what this is about. The fact he left you after killing Braiking Boss." said Sander.

"He just left me alone to fend for myself. Casshern left me!" cried out Ringo on the verge of tears.

 

In the nearby field, Lyuze was running around picking flowers for her room which was full of flowers. Friender followed her closely to the young girl as bandits were still a problem.

"Flowers, flowers, pretty flowers." sang Lyuze as she ran through the field until she noticed a large brown robot was a few feet in front of her.

"Hello little one. You seem to being having fun." said the robot in a kindly voice.

"I'm picking flowers." replied Lyuze, "Wanna help?"

"Should you be at home?" asked the robot in a concerned voice.

"Mommy and daddy are home but, Friender is with me" answered Lyuze pointing to the robotic dog which was growling at the robot.

"How bad for you." replied the robot in a now menacing voice as ten more robots of varying shapes and sizes began to appear, "I guess they won't be here to see us kill you."

"Friender!" cried out the terrified girl and the dog came to her aid but, outnumbered Friender was unable to hold back the bandits.

"Now it's your turn. Right boss." said another of the bandits appearing as he grabbed Lyuze from behind making t a total of twelve bandits to the large brown robot.

"Do it." replied the group leader in a sinister tone.

"On please." cried Lyuze tears streaking down her face.

"This will only hurt for a second." said another of the bandits who then charged at Lyuze who closed her eyes only to open them after hearing a scream.

"My arm!" cried out the bandit whose arm was now lying on the ground thanks to a man in white who had appeared.

"Leave her alone." said the man in a threatening voice.

"You'll pay for that!" cried out the armless bandit who attacked the man only to be smashed to pieces.

"So it really is you. I though you'd left those years ago but, it seems Death had returned." said the bandit leader as the other bandits recognized the man before them.

"I'm giving you one warning: walk away right now." warned the man but, his warning was ignored.

"Let's get him!" cried out another of the bandits and ten of the remaining eleven robots attacked the man only to be reduced to scrap metal.

"So you're as unstoppable as the rumors said." remarked the brown robot now the only one left.

The man in white then charged the bandit who countered be swinging his blade arms and gashed the man in white on his chest. However, the man was unphased and he quickly charged again. The bandit tried to attack again but, the man dodged the attack and stabbed the bandit in the chest with his right arm.

"You truly are an unstoppable force. I am humbled." said the robot before dying.

"Friender." quivered Lyuze as the man turned around and his wound simply healed for no apparent reason.

"Ruff." barked Friender but, rather than bark at stranger like normal the robotic dog ran over to the man who patted him on the head.

"Please don't hurt me." cried the little girl as she shook in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just to make sure you're okay." said the man squatting before the girl.

"I'm fine." replied the girl still afraid until she got a good look at the man, "You're pretty."

"Thank you." said the man, "You really remind me of another little girl I knew."

"Really?" asked Lyuze.

"Yes. She was about you're age when we first met and she called me pretty as well. In fact, you look like her too."answered the man when a familiar voice came from the background.

"Lyuze!" cried the voice of Ringo.

"Lyuze?" repeated the man surprised.

"That's my name." said the girl beaming.

"So you are her daughter then. I'm sure she'd be proud to have you named after her. Go to your parents now. They're probably worried sick about you." replied the man before taking off.

"Thank you mister!" called out Lyuze as the man vanished out of sight and her worried parents caught up with her.

"We heard the noise are you okay honey?!" asked a frantic Ringo as she checked her daughter all over for injuries.

"I'm okay mommy. Nasty bandits found but, then I was saved by a man in white. He was amazing." answered Lyuze.

"I don't see anyone." noted Sander.

"He left." replied the little girl.

"What did he look like?" asked Ringo.

"He was tall, had brown hair, and he was so pretty. He got a cut but, it was all better very soon." answered Lyuze.

"That sounds like Casshern." said Ringo as an epiphany hit her.

You listen to my voice

Listen to my heart

Now I see it clearly

You listen to your voice,

Listen to your heat

Do you even smile?

"Mommy." said Lyuze as she looked at her mother.

There is nothing you can do

Only you can do to make yourself happy

You listen to your voice,

Listen to your heart make yourself life

"Woof." barked Friender

We are free, like water flows

We are one

As we feel the love

""What's going on?" asked Sander.

How long will it take

To find our way out?

But she never lost her way

And make herself to home

"My dream was telling me something but, it wasn't that Casshern was returning. He was watching me through the window. Casshern is watching over us and protecting this family. He's been keeping up safe. He's our guardian angel." answered Ringo as tears began to roll down her cheeks who then picked up Lyuze, "Time to go home."

So we hold each others hand

walk along the way

"Okay mommy." replied Lyuze who was then picked up by her mother as she faced the vast wasteland in front of her.

No more fears and tears to fall

We found our way to home

"Thank you Casshern." said Ringo before the group returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there you have it and I included "A Path" because that song usually plays in the background during emotional scenes. I will be eventually returning to Casshern Sins doing a story after the series and set around the events of this story and possible another idea I'm working on involving both Casshern Sins and the original Casshan. But, those won't be for over a year so either wait or subscribing is the best idea. Anyway, I hope you liked my story and please review!


End file.
